Un extraño visitante
by H.P.Salinas
Summary: Una noche de soledad Elsa tiene una extraña visita ¿Quién será? ¿Podría ayudarla? T por si acaso, puede o no ser una historia de romance y puede o no ser femslash (?)


Elsa se sentó sola en el rincón de su habitación. Se abrazó a sí misma y empezó a llorar. La soledad la estaba matando, ninguna niña de catorce años debería pasar todo el día metida en su cuarto.

Entonces el hielo empezó a formarse bajo ella, en el piso y en las paredes. Elsa se estremeció y se abrazó con más fuerza.

_Tampoco deberían poder hacer esto._

Pesó con resignación.

Entonces escuchó un ruido e la ventana y se congeló… no, no literalmente.

La ventana estaba normal, entre abierta, dejando que el aire frío de la noche entrara por ella, a Elsa no le molestaba, de todas formas.

Entonces otro ruido, y la ventana empezó a abrirse, despacio, muy despacio, la rubia no sabía qué hacer. Se mordió el labio contuvo el aliento, entonces una mano entró y abrió la ventana por completo.

Por ella entró un niño… o niña… o cosa, Elsa no estaba segura, no podía verle bien.

Tenía el cabello un poco más abajo del cuello, totalmente desordenado y con gotitas congeladas en él.

La persona entró y se frotó los brazos en busca de calor, se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el hielo y el agua y luego miró alrededor.

-Por los dioses, está helando… y aquí también ¿es que no conocen las chimeneas en Arendelle?-murmuró y empezó a caminar.

Elsa ahogó un grito y el niño se paró en seco, mirando directamente hacia ella.

-Oh… así que tú eres la princesa Elsa ¿no?-dijo sonriente-lo que dicen tiene sentido, ciertamente eres la chica más bella del reino-continuó y se sentó en la cama.

Elsa se puso de pie, pero no dejó la esquina en la que estaba, la espalda contra la pared, y sus manos en el pecho.

Su mente estaba tratando de decidir la mejor manera de manejar la situación, pero todo era tan extraño que no pudo encontrar ninguna.

-Oh, qué tonta, no me he presentado-rió-mi nombre es Keith Lobos-dijo y extendió una mano hacia Elsa. La rubia solo se le quedó mirando.

Keith se encogió de hombros y miró el hielo.

-Oh, vaya, así que es cierto… la princesa de Arendelle está confinada al castillo por un problema personal pero… bueno, creo que no acertaron en el _problema _¿no?-dijo Keith y se puso de pie para examinar el hielo-Es asombroso… ¿puedes crearlo cuando quieras? ¿Puedes hacer tormentas? Woah, mis poderes no son tan geniales.

Espera… ¿qué?

-¿T…tienes poderes?-dijo la princesa al fin encontrando su voz-quiero decir… ¿quién eres y qué quieres aquí?-la voz de la chica cambió de un hilo de voz tímido y apenas audible a un tono duro y demandante, digno de una noble como ella. Aún así, se notaba que le temblaba la voz.

Keith se echó a reír.

-Ya te lo he dicho, soy Keith y… solo quería ver por qué la princesa nunca sale del castillo, eso es todo… aunque ahora que lo veo, quiero conocerte ¿en serio vives aquí sola todo el día?-preguntó recargándose en la pared.

A medida que hablaban Elsa se iba relajando, al menos en cuanto a sus poderes, el hielo empezó a retroceder.

-Sí… no puedo salir, podría… herir a alguien-la chica se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

-Ya… es difícil controlarlos al principio ¿no?-sonrió Keith y Elsa se sintió extrañamente comprendida de pronto.

-Sí, y cada vez se ponen peor yo… ya no sé qué hacer, no quiero lastimar a nadie-dijo mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

De pronto sintió que una mano le tomaba la cara y le quitaba la lágrima con el pulgar. Elsa abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa, era la primera vez que tenía contacto con otra persona desde lo que pasó con Anna y se sentía… cálido, demasiado, casi le quemaba, pero no le importó, había olvidado cómo se sentía el calor.

-Hey, tranquila, no lo harás…-susurró.

-Es que no entiendes… ya lo hice-dijo la rubia alejándose y dándole la espalda, extrañando el contacto de inmediato-lastimé a mi hermana, casi muere por mi culpa y… y… no-el hielo de nuevo empezó a salir sin permiso al igual que las lágrimas, recordad aquél día era muy doloroso para ella.

Una mano cálida le tocó el hombro pero Elsa no volteó. Escuchó pasos y Keith se puso delante de ella, tomándole la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos.

Ahora tan cerca y en la luz de la luna Elsa pudo ver por primera vez el rostro de su misterioso visitante. Tenía una cicatriz, que iba desde la ceja izquierda hasta la mejilla, y otras más pequeñas en el cuello, su cabello era café muy oscuro, y parecía que nunca había conocido un cepillo, en él estaban atrapadas ramitas y hojas, como si se hubiera revolcado por el bosque antes de llegar ahí.

Su piel era tostada, debía pasar mucho tiempo en el sol, y sus ojos… sus ojos eran lo más raro de todo. No parecían humanos, la pupila estaba alargada, como la de un gato, y parecían brillar en la oscuridad. Eran verde-dorado, aunque Elsa podría jurar que vio azul, gris, rojo incluso, como si no pudieran estar de un solo color por mucho tiempo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Keith la abrazó.

Elsa pensó que olería mal, pues claramente era un niño de la calle, pero en lugar de eso, percibió el aroma del bosque, de la hierba en la mañana, de tierra mojada, de bayas silvestres… también del aire fresco de la montaña, de pinos, de la brisa del mar… como si Keith llevara consigo todos los lugares salvajes. A Elsa se le hizo como el olor a la libertad.

No le devolvió el abrazo y Keith se retiró sonriendo en disculpa.

-Perdón… no debí hacerlo pero… es tu culpa ¿sabes? No puedes ir por ahí llorando y siendo tan tierna sin esperar que alguien te abrace.

Elsa parpadeó y se sonrojó.

-Y tú no puedes ir por ahí entrando a las habitaciones de los demás sin permiso-le reclamó.

Keith se rió y se alejó, hasta sentarse en la cama.

-¿Te gustaría que me fuera?-dijo en tono triste, poniendo un puchero. Elsa rodó los ojos.

-No hagas eso ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuatro?- dijo, aún así pensó la pregunta ¿quería que se fuera? Debería quererlo, pero…

-Mm… no sé cuántos años tengo-Keith se puso la mano en la barbilla e hizo como si lo pensara muy profundamente.

-¿N…no sabes? ¿Cómo no sabes cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Elsa incrédula. Keith se encogió de hombros.

-sé que tengo más de ocho… pero… bueno, en mi ''familia'' no contamos los años-respondió.

-¿Tu familia?-dijo Elsa y se sentó a su lado en la cama, un poco alejada, pero ya no con el mismo miedo de antes.

-Sí, no conozco a mis verdaderos padres, pero, por lo que sé, mi familia es una manada de lobos que vive en la montaña del norte-dijo sonriendo como si nada.

-¿Tu familia son los lobos?-dijo Elsa sin saber si debía creerle o no.

-Sí… si te preguntas cómo sé hablar y todo es porque me encontraron unos granjeros cuando estaba más grande, ellos me criaron aunque seguía escapándome para correr con los chicos de la manada-dijo Keith y se perdió un momento como si recordara.

-Espera… dijiste que tenías poderes-la princesa esperó a que asintiera para continuar-¿Qué tipo de poderes?

La sonrisa de Keith se hizo más grande.

-Soy metamorfo, es decir, me puedo transformar en animales-Elsa abrió la boca pero no dijo nada-¿quieres que te muestre?-preguntó emocionada.

Elsa asintió enérgicamente.

-Bien… a ver… no me puedo transformar en todos los animales del mundo, tengo que haberlos tocado para hacerlo… también puedo cambiar sólo parte de mi anatomía, mira-cerró los ojos un momento y de pronto sus orejas cambiaron de forma, se hicieron peludas y se movieron hasta estar encima de su cabeza. En un momento Keith tenía orejas de perro… o Lobo.

Elsa abrió mucho los ojos y no pudo evitarlo, extendió una mano y acarició las orejas. Keith cerró los ojos.

-Mm… princesa… si sigues haciendo eso me quedaré dormida-Elsa retrocedió y Keith agitó la cabeza. Sus orejas volvieron a la normalidad.

-Woah… eso… ¡eso es genial!-dijo Elsa.

-No tan genial como tus poderes, pero supongo que sí es bastante genial-sonrió. Sin poder evitarlo bostezó y se talló los ojos-Oh, dioses, ya es tarde-murmuró

-¿Tienes que irte?-dijo Elsa con tristeza. Keith la miró y suspiró.

-Si te vas a poner así no puedo… además te quedarías sola de nuevo ¿no?-Elsa desvió la mirada y asintió-Entonces está decidido, me quedaré contigo por siempre-ella sonrió y la miró con expresión triunfante.

-¿Por siempre? Eso es mucho tiempo-dijo Elsa, aunque por dentro esperaba que fuera así, que Keith no tuviera que irse.

-Exacto, es mucho tiempo como para que estés sola ¿no? Entones me quedaré contigo-dijo de nuevo.

-Espera… mis padres… nunca dejarán que te quedes-dijo la rubia. Keith se encogió de hombros.

-Me transformaré en gato… o en perro… o en hurón o en ratón o… no sé, en algo que sea común, así solo dirás que tienes una mascota, no te pueden negar una mascota ¿o sí?-dijo. Elsa se mordió el labio y al final suspiró.

-Está bien… pero ni se te ocurra transformarte en ratón-le advirtió.

Keith puso una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-¿Le tienes miedo a los ratones, princesa de hielo?-dijo sin dejar de sonreír y entonces se transformó en un pequeño ratoncito blanco.

Elsa ahogó un grito y saltó de la cama y cerró los ojos.

-Keith… no ¡Vuelve a ser humano ahora mismo o… o… te congelo!-cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a Keith riendo en la cama, tomando su estómago con las manos de lo fuerte que se reía.

-Debiste…ver tu cara-dijo y siguió riendo, incapaz de detenerse.

-No es divertido-se quejó Elsa y se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, sí que lo es-dijo Keith al fin dejando de reír.-Bueno, creo que deberíamos dormir, se hace tarde y supongo que tienes cosas que hacer mañana.

Elsa asintió y fue a acomodar su cama.

-¿Vas a… dormir aquí?-preguntó la rubia sonrojándose.

-Pues sí ¿dónde más podría? No me vas a hacer dormir en el suelo ¿o sí? Literalmente, está congelado-respondió.

Elsa bostezó y, sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto y dormir de una vez, asintió.

-Bien, pero te juro que si te conviertes en ratón de nuevo…-advirtió.

-Me congelarás, lo entiendo-sonrió Keith y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta, la dejó a un lado y luego se metió en la cama.

Elsa suspiró.

_Qué diablos estás haciendo, Elsa… estás invitando a un extraño a dormir contigo…_

Aún así se acostó a lado de Keith y cerró los ojos.

_¿Y qué? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Mi vida ya es lo suficientemente miserable como para empeorar. _

Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.

A/N:_ ¿Otro? Pues sí, otro. Soñé con algo parecido y no pude evitar escribirlo ¿Qué tal? Está un poco raro jaja no sé ni de qué va a tratar, supongo de lo que hubiera pasado si Elsa no hubiera estado tan sola como en la película. Se aceptan sugerencias :D _

_Otra cosa... ¿Se preguntan si Keith es chico o chica? No lo sé, por eso no lo puse ¿Qué les gustaría que fuera? _

_¡Hasta el otro cap!_


End file.
